ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Scorpion (CWF)
The Blue Scorpion is a professional wrestler who competed primarily in the Championship Wrestling Federation. He is a former CWF World Heavyweight Champion and three-time former co-holder of the CWF Tag Team Titles. The Blue Scorpion retired from active competition in 2011, and there is no evidence he has returned to the ring since. CWF Career After a low-key period spent in GTWF, where The Blue Scorpion was a one-time GTWF Hardcore Champion, the Atlanta native debuted in the Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF) in March of 2009, defeating Chris Xtreme, Doomsday and Tyler Anderson in his debut match on Tuesday Night Massacre. The following month, Scorpio made his CWF PPV debut at Confliction, where he was the final man eliminated by Chris Xtreme in an Over-the-Top-Rope Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for the CWF Paramount Title. Following his setback at Confliction, The Blue Scorpion teamed with Anubis of the Cyndicate stable in the Rippers Rules Tournament to determine the next challenger for the CWF Tag Team Titles. The two proved a formidable team, defeating Omega & Caledonia in the first round, before winning a Triple Threat Tag Team bout in the tournament finals. The Rippers Rules Tournament also saw the official formation of The Demons of Death, a stable consisting of 'The Ripper' Danny B, Anubis and The Blue Scorpion. The Rippers Rules Tournament came to a head in January, at the Genesis pay-per-view, where The Blue Scorpion and Anubis pulled off an upset victory in defeating the reigning champions Angelica and Chris Andrews, thus becoming the new CWF Tag Team Champions. The first CWF Tag Team Title reign for The Demons of Death was to last only two weeks, as they were defeated in the first defence of the championships by The Entourage (Colton Mace & Mark Carlton) on an episode of Tuesday Night Massacre in February. Following this defeat, The Blue Scorpion entered the Modern Warfare World Heavyweight Title tournament, triumphing over Chris Xtreme in the first round before overcoming both Colton Mace & Omega in the quarter final. The tournament came to a head at March's Modern Warfare pay-per-view, where The Blue Scorpion was defeated by eventual runner-up Angel in the semi-final. The next month saw a burgeoning friendship develop between The Blue Scorpion and CWF Hall-of-Famer Cain. The friendship took a turn for the worst, however, when Scorpio defeated Cain and Peter Vaughn in a triple threat match, after which Cain threatened to retire from in-ring competition. This sparked a change in The Blue Scorpion, who began bragging that he had ended Cain's career and demanded the respect that such an action deserved. The feud between the two culminated in a Hell-in-a-Cell match on pay-per-view, at April's Elevation event; Cain emerged from the cell as the victor, and returned to CWF as an active wrestler. Two weeks after Elevation, and almost three months after the end of his first reign, The Blue Scorpion became a two-time CWF Tag Team Champion, teaming with 'The Ripper' Danny B to win a Four Corners Elimination match and the titles. The two feuded with Cain and Angel, with a title match on Tuesday Night Massacre ending in a no-contest. This resulted in a stipulation being added to the upcoming Golden Intentions rumble meaning that if Cain or Angel eliminated either of the champions, they would win the titles. Conversely, if The Blue Scorpion or Danny B were able to eliminate either of their rivals, neither Cain nor Angel would ever be able to battle for the CWF Tag Team Titles again, robbing Cain of a shot at the CWF Grand Slam. At May's Golden Intentions PPV, The Blue Scorpion entered the main event 30-man rumble event as the #27 entrant, becoming one of the final five participants in the rumble before being eliminated by Jarvis King. Cain outlasted all other competitors to win the rumble from his #2 entry spot, but neither he nor Angel were able to eliminate Danny B or Scorpio, meaning The Demons of Death walked out of the Golden Intentions rumble with gold still around their waist. The Blue Scorpion continued to enjoy success in tag team matches, before being chosen as part of 'Team Sahn' to face 'Team Jarvis' in one of CWF's flagship match types - the 8-person End Games Elimination Cell Match - at Summer Games. At the PPV, Scorpio was the second-to-last surviving man on Team Sahn, eventually eliminated by Jarvis King, who also went on to defeat Chaolin Sahn and win the match for his team. The defeat at Summer Games brought about a change in the relationship between The Blue Scorpion and fellow Demon, Danny B, with both vying for leadership of the group. The intense and personal feud culminated at CWF's flagship event in July - WrestleFest II - where The Blue Scorpion defeated Danny B in a No-Holds Barred Match to become sole owner of both CWF Tag Team Titles. The Blue Scorpion selected former foe but now-protege Colton Mace as his new co-holder of the CWF Tag Team Titles after Mace defeated him in a special Challenge Match the following week on Tuesday Night Massacre. However, the two would only hold the titles for a further three weeks, before losing to Shane Donovan & Jarvis King (who was rapidly becoming a personal nemesis for Scorpio) in Four Corners Tag Team Title match at August's Redemption pay-per-view. Following this loss, The Blue Scorpion took a brief hiatus, before returning to compete in the revamped CWF's World Title Tournament, after all CWF championships were vacated by new owner Steven Gamble. Following his return, Scorpio enjoyed an impressive run, remaining unbeaten for several weeks. This unbeaten run culminated in The Blue Scorpion defeating Jace Valentine in a Bloodbath Match to win the tournament and his very first CWF World Championship at November's ReAwakening pay-per-view. Despite his victory, his opponent in the final, Jace Valentine, took umbrage with what he perceived to be controversial happenings in the ReAwakening match. This led to feud between the two, seeing new champ Blue Scorpion in the unusual role of fan-favourite. Scorpio continued his unbeaten streak throughout November & December, retaining his World Title by defeating Logan Abbott on an episode of Tuesday Night Massacre. However, his rival Jace Valentine was able to exact revenge by defeating The Blue Scorpion on pay-per-view - Frozen Over IV - which took place on New Year's Eve 2010. The Blue Scorpion started 2011 with what he knew best - challenging for the CWF Tag Team Titles. Across January, he competed in a tournament for the recently revived championships, pairing with relatively inexperienced Sean O'Malley. The two saw off The XA Express in the semi-finals of the tournament, before defeating The Tully Brothers to win the CWF Tag Team Titles - this made The Blue Scorpion the first (and only) three-time holder of these belts, and cemented his reputation as a tag-team specialist. Using his authority as former CWF World Champion and one of the most experienced performers in the company, The Blue Scorpion created 'The Trinity', a stable consisting of Scorpio, O'Malley & Dangerous Dan. The three believed they were the most talented wrestlers in the CWF and, disgruntled with the direction the company was going in, aimed to run the CWF from within. At February's Confliction event, The Trinity aimed to become the owners of every championship in the CWF. However, reigning Tag Team Champion Blue Scorpion was unsuccessful in his pursuit of regaining the World Title, as Jace Valentine defeated Scorpio and Jarvis King in a Chains of Pain match to retain the title. The loss at Confliction spelled the end for The Blue Scorpion in CWF, who quietly disbanded The Trinity (losing his CWF Tag Team Title to Sean O'Malley in a 'passing of the torch' match). In his final CWF match, The Blue Scorpion & Angel defeated Dan Highlander and Jace Valentine on the March 1st episode of Tuesday Night Massacre. After this event, The Blue Scorpion quietly retired from in-ring competition, becoming a father and returning to Atlanta, Georgia with his family. Signature moves * Scorpion Claw (Fisherman's Suplex/Brainbuster hybrid) - finisher * Scorpion Sting (modified belly to belly suplex) * Sidewinder Suplex * Windup Headbutt * Figure-Four Leg Lock * Top-Rope Spear External links Profile @ CWF website Category:Championship Wrestling Federation Category:Championship Wrestling Federation wrestlers